


There will be tits

by MindBoggling



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Smut smut glorious smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindBoggling/pseuds/MindBoggling
Summary: Jamie has a very happy smutty birthday.*This is a happy AU where any kind of sex is safe and consensual sex*
Relationships: Jamie MacDonald/Malcolm Tucker, Nicola Murray/Malcolm Tucker
Comments: 38
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't forget it's Jamie's birthday next week, Malcolm" Sam said as she got ready for leaving the office after a long day.

"Aye. Think the little bugger deserves a present, do you?"

"I think he even deserves a little party, Malc". Sam winked at him suggestively.

"Maybe you're right. Will need your help to organise it, though, not questions asked."

"My pleasure, Malc".

"Dirty girl."

* * *

Of course it was no challenge for The Master Of Spin to get a carefully chosen group of people to attend a surprise birthday party for Jamie.

All that was needed was not to mention Jamie's name and to tell everybody this was a off the record meeting to discuss a new campaign spot before it would go online.

Any question why the meeting were to be held on a Friday night in the privacy of a small bar in a seedy neighbourhood were answered with the need for absolute secrecy and a couple of NDAs to be signed.

So no one was surprised to find the place a small bar closed for a private function. Angela and Adam arrived first. Sam was behind the bar, providing them with a glass of champagne each, while Malcolm was in the back room setting up the projector on a white wall.

The back room was weirdly equipped, decorated in black and red, there were sofas and cabinets that looked a little .. unusual, and a door leading to some private room. Angela and Adam chose to return to the front room where they met Nicola Murray, looking gorgous in a rather tight black dress.

They touched glasses and talked about the campaign video. Since they had agreed to be off the record, Nicola readily confessed she had no idea about the campaign either. They all missed Sam smirking behind the bar.

* * *

Marianne Swift had been involved to play the decoy for Jamie. Jamie had been pestering her for a date for weeks so she had no difficulty in pretending she had finally given in, luring him into having drinks at a nearby pub first and then drag him to the bar.

When Jamie entered the room behind her it became clear that this was so not what he had had in mind for the rest of the evening. Luckily Sam approached with a glass of champagne for Marianne and double whisky for Jamie. She leant over to whisper to Jamie that this was not all that was planned for the night.

"Now we are all here, let's lock the door and join Malcolm in the back room, shall we? Since we all agreed to be strictly off the record I will collect everybody's mobile phone so you will not be too tempted to break your NDA. Please relax and enjoy the evening. There is a surprise waiting for you all" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The back room was very dimly lit now. One wall was filled with some carefully curated pornographic video. Malcolm knew Jamie would usually go for something far more crude but for the benefit of everyone else had chosen the content to reach a broad consensus. This meant a lot of beautiful people doing sexy things, and the moans of the "actors" were already filling the room.

Sam pushed Jamie into the middle of the room, grabbed his his delightful firm bum, and kissed him deeply with a "Happy birthday you dirty devil". To ease the general mood, Malcolm welcomed Nicola in a similar way, running his hand all over her arse, before lightly kissing Jamie. "Happy birthday, little fucker. Enjoy your party".

Of course Jamie was no one to question the turn of events. He beamed his brightest smile, looked around and raised his tumbler.

If Angela and Adam had been stunned by the course of the evening they were most certainly getting inspired by watching. They were getting in the mood with some very wet french kisses. Adam was hard already just by the noises in the background. When Angela gazed deeply into his eyes he didn't need a second invitation. He pressed his mouth on her neck and his hands on her waist while gently pushing her back on one of the sofas.

Jamie turned around to Marianne. "You fucking traitor" he beamed at her before pressing his mouth on hers and running his hands all over her.

Sam decided to join Marianne for a very special gift to Jamie. Both women were slowly taking off their blouses to present Jamie with an excellent view of their breasts in very transparent bras, teasingly rubbing their nipples together. Jamie was a tits guy after all. He was watching them lewdly, their nipples getting even harder just by his intense glare. Sam began to gently kiss Marianne. She was encouraged by Marianne's soft moan and her hands lightly caressing Sam's breasts. She shot a quick glance to Jamie who was watching them like an epiphany. His beautiful eyes were twice their normal size as was his cock, judging by the huge bulge in his trousers. Jamie seemed very content to just watch them, not even touching himself, so Sam decided she could focus on Marianne for the time being. She caressed her back to find the bra clasp and was enjoying Marianne doing the same to her. They let each other go for the short time needed to toss the bras aside. Sam started licking Marianne's pert rosy nipples, enjoying to hear her moan and noticing Jamie had opened his trousers to stroke his firm cock.

Meanwhile Nicola had pushed Malcolm against the wall and snogged him hard. "You fucking bastard. How could you lure me into this sex trap?". He was well aware of her body pressing to his, feeling her pebbled nipples, her hands moving on his hips, her probably already dripping cunt pressing to his hard member.

"I thought this would make you too fucking nervous, pet.. thought I'd better spin you right into it.. you're not terribly offended, are ye" he whispered to her, his accent thickening.

"You will need to be punished for this Malcolm.. right after we watched Adam and Angela". She took his hand and moved over to the sofa.

Malcolm had always suspected Nicola to be a little voyeur, so he happily followed her lead. Nicola stopped at a fair distance to not disturb Adam and Angela. They had not even bothered to undress. Adam had just lowered his pants far enough to have Angela sit on his dick, her skirt pushed up, eyes closed, moaning heavily. They were fucking each other like they had been waiting for this for years, not caring for their surroundings.

Malcolm pressed himself to Nicola's back. "You love watching, don't you pet" he whispered while nibbling at her neck. "This gets you fucking wet, right? To watch them fuck... to hear their moans?"

His hands slowly moved around her to softly pinch her pebbled nipples. "Oh, you do fucking enjoy this, darlin'.. c'mon don't be shy.. let me feel how much you love this". His right hand was moving inside the waistband of her skirt. "C'mon pet... don't mind me... let yourself go". His hand slowly moved inside her pants. Nicola caught her breath and pressed her bottom further to his crotch.

"Just watch them darling" his hand was approaching her mound now and he could already feel her heat. "Keep watching them, and if you feel like joining in later that's fucking fine with me".

His middle finger teased her hot core now. She was so wet he could hardly focus on his task.. it made him ache for her so badly, to feel her being aroused this much. He slowly entered two fingers to find her so open.. he gently touched her clit to have her whole body shiver.

"Malc.. please.. keep going.. fuck me.. with your words.. talk to me... please..." Nicola's voice was so thick with arousal he almost came there and then.

"Course I'll keep going, my love. Keep watching while I fuck you with my fingers... my little slut, I could put my whole hand into you right now.. you're such a horny lass... so wet and open... mhh, it feels good... you need it so bad, right? You need to be fucked, right? Need my huge throbbing cock thrust inside you? should I bend you over... take you from behind while you watch them, have you scream?"

Nicola was panting, writhing under his touch, moaning.

"Oooh Malc, yes, fuck me.. need you so much...fuck me right now.."

"I'll have to stop my hands for a second"

"Fuck.. hurry Malc"

Malcolm pushed Nicola to the next sofa, bend her over the armrest, pushed up her skirt, tore down her knickers and opened his trousers like trying for a new world record.

Oh god, to enter her hot wet core was like heaven for his aching cock. Nicola was watching Angela and Adam with half closed eyes... how Angela rocked on Adam's amazing dick with high speed now... totally lost in her ecstasy.. Nicola could not stop moaning as Malcolm thrust into her with increasing force.

"Keep watching pet.. while I keep doing this.. to you.. take you while you perv on them my little slut..."

"Fuck Malc.. yes... ohhh yes.. I'm coming.. oh god yes..."

Malcolm felt her twitch around him and spread her fluids all over his cock. He couldn't hold it any longer either and came with the loudest FUCK any of the people present had ever heard from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile it became obvious to Sam that Jamie would not be able to keep his hands to himself for much longer. This meant she would not be able to focus on getting sweet Marianne to squirt by finger fucking her.

"Sorry, sweetie, just bear with me for a minute while I tie this fucker up" she said, kissing Marianne who was spread naked on a table. Marianne was smiling contentedly, breathless and shattered, having already enjoyed her first orgasm by Sam's delightfully skilled tongue.

Sam got up and pushed Jamie to a diagonal cross he had not noticed before, his attention being too focused on the two women. She smiled wickedly. "Now, darling, you will have to undress down to your pants so I can handcuff you. You better obey, or else I will blindfold you". Jamie moaned disgruntledly but obeyed, since he knew Sam to be very resolute. He could not risk to not see the action.

His tight underpants were barely able to hold his firm erection and already transparent by precome. Sam smiled as she handcuffed him to the diagonal cross. "You are a good boy. I'm sure you will be rewarded".

She caressed his nipples with one fingertip, slowly moving her finger down his breast, playing with his short curls, before she began to teasingly slow move down to his stomach, following the thin line of hair down to the waistband of his underpants. She stopped merely an inch before touching the top of his painfully hard cock that was twitching, trying to burst out. Jamie was begging her to touch him.

"Patience my little imp.. unless you can get someone else to fuck you you will have to wait until I'm finished with Marianne. She has been a very good girl tonight don't you agree?"

* * *

"You sure you don't mind me playing a little Malc?"

Nicola is standing in front of the diagonal cross, looking at Jamie tied and helpless, his thick cock ready to explode any minute now.

"D'you mind me watching and maybe joining in?"

"You're bisexual Malc? You never told me"

"I'm not. It's just this little fucker who somehow turns me on"

"Well, be my guest Malc. You don't mind, Jamie, do you?"

Nicola gently runs her hand over Jamie's torso. His hips are bucking wildly, desperately trying to make her touch him.

"Now Jamie, be a good boy and tell me if you mind Malc joining our playtime.."

"Fuck.. no.. for fuck's sake let me come please"

"I'm not sure.. Malc, what do you think.. it's his birthday and I haven't got a present for him.. but if I let him come now, where's the fun?"

"Darling, not to be sure but he's Scottish so I don't think he's a once a night only guy". Malcolm proves his argument by pressing his firm erection against Nicola while kissing her deeply.

"Right. You know it's your risk cause you'll have to stand in for him" Nicola smirks.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take Nic".

Nicola starts to unbutton her blouse. Her skirt is already gone, as are her knickers, but she still wears her black stockings and heels. Jamie's eyes are glued to her breasts as she removes the blouse to reveal a black lace bra. He has had some pretty intense wanks on the Right Honourable Nicola Murray and her tits in the past but never believed to ever see them for real.. let alone so close.. or be even allowed to kiss them.. which he is going to thoroughly enjoy just now..

Nicola starts to touch his cock very lightly while letting Jamie nibble on her firm nipples.. his tongue works on them in a very promising way.. as do his teeth.. she starts to get very interested to see what else he could do to her...

She glances at Malcolm to check if this is alright with him. Judging from the fact he has removed his clothes and is slowly stroking his hard member he is indeed fine.

"Now if I uncuff you Jamie do you promise to be a very naughty boy and fuck me senseless?"

"Fuck Nicola yes.. yes" Jamie is nearly delirious now.. he's been close to coming for fuck knows how long and is more than ready and willing to do anything to anyone tonight and a fucking bunch of times too.

"You won't just come and leave me.. wanting.. will you?"

"Fuck Nicola I promise I won't stop before you 'll scream and tell me to.. please"

Nicola presses her wet cunt against his twitching cock. "Cross your dick and hope to die?"

"Fuck yes"

Nicola does not even get to uncuff him. Some slow movements of her lower body pressed against his are enough to finally let Jamie come in a stream of expletives.


	4. Chapter 4

As Malcolm suspected, Jamie does not need much recovery time. If anyone ever felt the need to do a Scottish porn version of A Summernight's Dream, he would be the obvious choice for Robin Goodfellow, Malcolm ponders.

He thinks it's about time to release Jamie now. It would be a waste of his many talents to not let him join in. He steps close to open the handcuffs and feels Jamie gazing at his erection. "Jesus Malc you're a fucking horse". Malcolm feels sparks through his entire body. He has always defined as 100 percent heterosexual - unless it comes to Jamie MacDonald. For some reason he has never been able to decide whether this is just a sexual attraction or the fact he enjoys this wee bawbag's company so much. He has cast this question aside as Jamie always presented as a 100 percent heterosexual too.. but judging from his heavy panting this might not be entirely true.

"Now Nic'la, where do you want to play" Malcolm asks her, his voice wobbling a little. "Uh, why don't you get Jamie a nice little collar first to make sure he will be a good naughty boy once you release him... I think I saw something in one of the cabinets..."

Nicola loves the sight of Malcolm's naked arse.. she watches him inspecting the contents of the cabinets. This sight is something that never ceases to thrill her. His beautiful firm body, his sexy cock, his wonderful hands are a source of constant pleasure to her, and just this night she is willing to share this joy with Jamie.

She lets Malcolm put a collar and a leash on Jamie and lead him to another area, a small private room that holds a king size bed. "Why don't you start while I get some more drinks, pet" she says, kissing Malcolm and just ghosting his erection. "Don't do anything I wouldn't" she adds, then winks at him and lightly slaps his bum.

Malcolm has Jamie sit on the bed. Jamie is watching him, his eyes dark and wide, a grin that is as mischievous as it is nervous... but his body makes it clear how much this turns him on... there is no doubt he is ready to play with Malcolm.

Malcolm hesitates.. he is not sure how to proceed now.

"For fuck's sake Malcolm.. tell me what to do.. I'll obey" Jamie's voice has changed to the softest tone Malcolm has ever heard him use. His eyes are pleading now.

"I need you to beg for me" whispers Malcolm self-consciously.

"Oh fuck Malc.. please touch me.. I'll do whatever you want.. just fucking touch me and let me touch you"

"Lie down Jamie" Jamie obeys, lying down on his side.

"Close your eyes. Don't do anything unless I tell you to".

Of course the big fucker needs to be in control, thinks Jamie, but he doesn't mind to comply. He feels the bed edging down, the heat of a body lying close to him, someone breathing heavily. He keeps his eyes firmly closed, focusing on his other senses. There are hands ghosting his body now, gently touching his nipples, caressing his back, slowly moving down to his bum. He feels goosebumps all over his body.

"Can I kiss you?" Fuck if he ever heard Malcolm sound this insecure.

"Yes sir" Jamie confirms. He feels warm lips touching his, a tip of a tongue gently asking permission to enter his mouth, firm hands stroking his backside, and he gladly opens his mouth. Christ on a bike, if Malc fucks as he kisses, he has missed out on a lot all those years.

* * *

Nicola sips from her glass of champagne, standing outside the private room, watching Malcolm and Jamie making out through the one way glass. As much as this turns her on, she feels the need to give them some privacy before joining them.

She walks to the bar where she meets Sam, Marianne, Adam and Angela sitting at the counter. Adam is clearly having the time of his life, being surrounded by three stunning and mostly naked ladies. Sam is lazily stroking his cock while Angela seems to work on pleasing Marianne, a sight for everyone to enjoy .. judging by the flustered look on Marianne's face she does enjoy Angela's gentle but firm touches.. and doesn't mind being watched at all..

Nicola decides to watch them a little more, feeling the heat returning to the center of her body, when Sam catches her eye. "Adam's cock is quite nice, right? I always knew he was a dick, but I didn't know he was such a massive dick" she giggles. Nicola feels the moisture between her legs.

"Do you want to suck him or be fucked by him? Or have him go down on you while I blow him?" Sam asks softly.

"Fuck Sam!"

"Only offering what's on the menu, Nicola. Strictly off the record, I noticed how much you liked the sight of him fucking Angela, and she seemed to enjoy herself a lot judging by her screams. Why not give it a go? Seems this little fucker is good for something after all" Sam grins and adds "I can tell how much the thought turns you on, Nicola. You know it's alright with Malcolm. He adores you and wants you to enjoy this evening as much as you want".

Nicola leans over to Sam to whisper to her ear "I'd love to have him fuck me... but.. I mean... it's obvious he fancies all you pretty young things but..."

She feels Sams hands on her breasts, gently stroking her nipples, her soft lips on her neck, caressing her skin, before she whispers "you are gorgeous, Nicola, and this little fucker just got hard by you coming over and watching him sitting here... I think he's got his eye on you long before tonight..he is infinitely grateful to be able to simply to look at your amazing body.. let alone touch it.. trust me on this..."

Sam takes Nicola's and Adam's hands and pulls them into a hug.. before suddenly withdrawing. Adam and Nicola are left with a jolt, suddenly touching each other's body. Adam looks very embarrassed to have his hands on Nicola's tits, but his twitching cock betrays him. Nicola's nipples harden under his hands, and he cannot make his hands withdraw now.. he massages her nipples with his thumbs and is rewarded by Nicola moaning in pleasure. His eyes drop to her lap and he is excited to see her legs spreading a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam watches Adam standing up from his bar stool. He gently takes Nicola by the hips and has her sit on it. He knows this is exactly the right height to give him access to all the sensitive parts of her body.

"Is this okay with you, Nicola?" he asks very quietly. "I want to make love to your beautiful body if I may... and please don't kink shame, but I would love to call you minister.. during .. if you don't mind".

Nicola looks at him quizzically. He is actually quite cute now his hair is ruffled and his shirt is crumpled, having lost his trousers and underpants some time earlier. He appears insecure in a way she never expected to see in him. He still wears his tie which looks equally weird and sexy, pointing to his thick erect cock... which is saucily pointing back.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Kenyon" she says trying her most professional smile. "So it seems you want to join our campaign?" - "Oh yes minister. I want to serve you with all of my talents, offer you firm support, have you go from success to success, have you climb the peak.. of your.. career.."

Nicola grabs his tie and pulls him closer. "Mr Kenyon, I will have to check your references" - "Of course minister". - "I'll have to check all your qualifications... very thoroughly.. if you don't mind to demonstrate some of your skills?"

Adam touches Nicola's upper thigh and spreads her legs a little more. "I don't mind at all, minister. Now, if there is anything you don't enjoy, please let me know. Until you do, I will be pleased to demonstrate.. any and all of my qualifications as much as you want.." his hand moves to the inside of her thighs, slowly moving upwards. "If you don't mind, I would like to demonstrate my oral qualifications too" he kisses her neck, licks her collarbone and then starts to suck her breasts. Nicola gives a shriek of pleasure and wraps her thighs around him. Her center sparkles with her arousal.

Nicola finds she doesn't mind being watched either. It actually hugely turns her on to be watched by lovely Sam while Adam teases her nipples with his teeth, moaning with pleasure. She smiles at Sam under half-closed eyes.

Sam decides this is going entirely as intended so she silently excuses herself to join Angela in indulging Marianne. That girl is so lovely and submissive it is almost unbearable... it might add a nice suprise to get some toys involved at this point. She needs to check the cabinets ...

Adam gently pulls Nicola a little forward to the edge of the barstool..

"Now if you don't mind I have some personal questions to ask minister"- "Do go ahead Mr Kenyon" - "This might get quite intense minister.. to fully support you I will have to get to know you very intimately.. check back on a lot of the campaign's premises.. just to make sure it will be tailored to all your needs.. " He enters her wet folds with his index finger, teasing her clit. "So, if you don't mind the question... Would you like me to penetrate you? To put my thick pulsating dick into your dripping cunt and fuck the living daylights out of you minister?"

Nicola moans... "Are you sure this is normal procedure Mr Kenyon?" - "Absolutely minister. I promise I want to serve you with every fibre of my body...to make sure you will.. succeed.. in any possible way... and I want you to be sure of my firm.. loyalty..."

"Oh, by all means, yes, proceed then Mr Kenyon... please affirm everything..."

Adam pulls her from the stool to press her hips to his hot and geared up cock.. pressing her firmly against the bar... the contact of their bodies makes his knees go weak .. he grabs her hips so he can tease her clit with the head of his dick now.. slowly circling...... he is struggling to keep his self-restraint.. he moves his throbbing dick to Nicola's entrance and finds it hot and welcoming. Her hands are firmly on his arse pulling him closer.. He feels her thighs closing around his hips as he finally enters her.. so hot and wet and tight he wants to come instantly.. but he promised her to stand firm and serve her... needs to make her come.. needs her to want him... so he starts to thrust gently into her, then deeper and harder as his minister commands.. obeying her... her moans make him proud.. Adam Kenyon fucking this gorgous MP is his favourite wet dream come true... the highlight of his career...

"Oh Mr Kenyon" Nicola pants, arms around his back, lightly scratching him with one hand, running the other through his hair. "Oh Mr Kenyon, I like your commitment to work..." - "Anything to please you, minister." He thrusts into her, hard and fast, and starts stimulating her clit with his thumb to enhance her panting. He'll be damned if he won't satisfy her needs until she shatters. "Oh Mr Kenyon.. yes.. oh yes.. ohh yes.."

Nicola moans his name in ecstasy as he makes her come so hard... this is all he needs to finally come himself, pulling her body close to him, biting her neck as he explodes violently inside her, his entire body shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicola finds herself coming down in the arms of Adam Kenyon with an incredulous smile. Who would have thought this seedy journo were capable of delivering such amazing.. er.. results? She idly caresses his toned body.. nice arse too... nothing compared to Malcolm's spectacular arse of course.. which reminds her..

She gently removes herself from Adam's embrace, stands up on shaky legs and takes him by the hand to walk over to Sam, Angela and Marianne. She smiles approvingly at the sight of the three women spread out on a sofa, teasing each other with feathers, dildos and something vibrating, kissing and licking each other. She kneels next to Sam and whispers "Sam, can I drop Adam with you?"

Sam smiles at her with dark eyes "Did you enjoy yourself then, Nicola?".

"Oh god, yes. Adam is surprisingly eager to please... I guess inviting him was your idea, right? The thing is, I want to check on Malcolm and Jamie. I know that room is meant to be watched but.. I just feel Malc would not be comfortable being watched by anyone else right now...could you keep everybody distracted unless I specifically ask anyone over?"

Sam smiles wickedly. "That I can do". She stretches her arm out to Adam who is more than happy to join the trio. "Lucky I brought a cock ring too when I picked up the toys, right? Will you do the honours Marianne?"

Marianne is willing to do anything Sam demands, even if it means touching that bastard from the Mail. She doesn't understand what Angela sees in him, apart from his good looks. He's just the kind of guy everybody at the Guardian despises. She takes the cock ring and is glad to find Adam's member half stiff as she fits it around him. She is quite appalled to feel him twitching under her touch. She throws him a cold glance just to discover he has closed his eyes and seems to melt under her touch. She is nonplussed.

Tentatively she caresses his stomach. He nearly purrs and damn, if this isn't a little sweet. She tries little butterfly kisses on his chest and judging from his face, this is sheer bliss for him. She decides that, just this night, just for the sake of the birthday spirit, she can treat this bastard like another human being, starved for touch, and so she begins to very gently lick his nipples to hear him softly moan ...

Meanwhile Sam smiles wickedly as she starts cleaning a small dildo with sanitiser. Angela smirks and snatches the lube. She has always fancied Adam's arse, and tonight might be just the night for some in-depth research.

* * *

Nicola glances through the one-way glass before she enters the private room. It is only lit by a bedside lamp now. She quietly closes the blinders before taking in the sight. Malcolm and Jamie, peacefully sleeping, are a sight to behold. Jamie is spooning Malcolm, who, despite it is him wearing the collar now, is having a relaxed look on his face. That little imp cuddling him is quite endearing to look at.

Nicola feels a sudden sharp pang of jealousy watching them cuddling. She tries to tell herself off, but it takes some minutes of regular breathing and focusing on how much she loves Malcom and how much she wants him to be happy. Then she smiles to herself. "If you can't beat them, join them" she thinks as she lies next to Malcolm.

He is beautiful when his face is relaxed, and she will never get tired of watching him sleep. It's one of the rare moments he is actually silent, too. A little devil inside Nicola pops up urging her to draw a penis on his forehead.

"You're staring, woman, it's fucking rude" he murmurs.

"How do you know it's me?" she smiles.

"For fuck's sake, Nic, I'd recognise your scent anywhere. And I can hear you think."

She fondles his cheek, his forehead, his temple and runs her hand through his soft curls. "Everything alright, my love?"

"Never been better. C'mere, give us a kiss"

He kisses her softly, whispering "I love you" in her ear. Nicola feels goosebumps all over her body. He can still set her whole being on fire with one pretty innocent kiss, and he never seems to get tired of doing it either.

"Was it.. like you imagined it to be, Malc?"

"Nnnnoo.. Jamie is a fucking nutcase.. a force of nature.." he opens his eyes to give her his most wolfish half-smile.

"If you can find the time in your busy schedule to join us for a little brief pressing, sorry, press briefing, minister, I am sure Jamie and I will be delighted to answer all your questions".


	7. Chapter 7

"Now pet, I may need some time to fuckin' recover" Malcolm kisses her neck, lingering on her favourite spot, sending shivers through her spine "but you wake this little shit and he will be all over you... he did mention you have the best pair of tits tonight... of course they are spectacular.." Malcolm cups her breasts, and just the swift touch of his thumbs make her nipples get painfully hard. Malcolm can make her want him a little more every time he touches her.

"He likes to be told what to do.. but he is very good at dominating too.. so it's your choice, pet.. don't mind me, I will enjoy watching you.." He kisses her deeply, his tongue entering her mouth, toying with her tongue, teasing her, gently biting her lower lip. Nicola feels her blood streaming to her core, setting her cunt on fire, building a desire to fuck and be fucked now... Malcolm pulls her on top of himself before he gently moves her over to lie between himself and Jamie.

Jamie seems a little grumpy first to be waken up by Nicola's teasing touches, but then he is obviously delighted to find his favourite pair of tits right next to him. Nicola is shivering under his gaze. Malcolm is grinning. "Jamie, Nicola wants to know everything about the campaign.. why don't you run her through the details.."

"Hnnnngh" says Jamie, still ogling Nicola.

"Oh, you've switched him to Titty Twister Mode, now he is mute... he's usually more verbal. So for now I'll be happy to be your fucking commentator, pun intended." Malcolm says in a low voice that vibrates through Nicola's lower body. "I'm certain he will get the important aspects across non-verbally though"

"Hnnghgrffh" growls Jamie, and Nicola giggles in a mixture of mirth, nervousness and arousal. It's not that she never fantasised about a threesome before, but more in an abstract way, something to get her going on solitary nights. To lie between Malcolm and Jamie, both stark naked, is seriously fucking hot.

Jamie starts to fondle the skin close to her breasts, not touching them at all but drawing lines around them, kissing the soft skin below, nibbling at her very sensitive sides, and fucking hell, even her armpits suddenly become erogenous zones. His gaze shifts betwen her eyes and her breasts, her beautiful rosy nipples perk up without being touched, and fuck, it's obvious how much he enjoys himself. Nicola doesn't even have to look at his cock that seems ready to go ballistic. The look on his face is one of pure horniness. Nicola did not expect that looking at his face could get her so wanton.

When Jamie's fingers start to circle around her breasts in a slowly narrowing spiral Nicola is already panting. She has read some women might orgasm just by stimulation of their breasts... always imagined this to be exaggerated... fuck.. there is a first time for everything.. oh my god.. Jamie knows exactly what he is doing... still not even close to her nipples.. she wants to feel his mouth, his tongue, his teeth on them now... as he silently gazes into her eyes she tries to convey the message.. as if she couldn't speak for herself now.. "Fuck Jamie.. stop teasing..touch them already"

Malcolm kisses her neck, softly bites her earlobe and murmurs "You tell him what to do, pet... you're fucking beautiful... have him serve you, darling.."

Jamie's thumbs slowly approach her nipples and fuck, he just ghosts the buds "fuck Jamie.. harder.. a little firmer.. oh my fucking god yes..."

Nicola's eyes close with pleasure as Jamie strokes and pinches and kneads her aching nipples. His cock is shining with precome but he can't stop touching those wonderful plump tits, firm and soft and oh so sensitive to his touch. He can't focus on his dick when he can finally kiss them, nibble on them, gently teasing them with his teeth, pulling and licking and.. fuck, those soft moans almost make him come too..

Nicola tosses and twitches and convulses as he ramps up his efforts and increases the intensity.. her moans turning to shrieks of pleasure..

For a brief moment he catches Malcolm's eyes. That fucking bastard can hardly keep his hands to himself and is presenting a nice hard on.. just by watching Jamie making Nicola losing control... making her come.. and this is just the fucking start..


	8. Chapter 8

Malcolm and Jamie stare into each other's eyes while Nicola tries to get her breath back. She's watching them under half closed eyes... It is nonverbal foreplay... they are not touching but teasing each other by licking their lips, smiling lasciviously, showing their feral needs by intensely eying each other.. flirting and fighting for dominance at the same time...

Jamie stares at Malcolm with a naughty grin. Without breaking eye contact he starts touching Nicola again.. going straight for her pussy this time.. she is still wet and swollen and fuck, he is pressing his thumb on her clit while looking at Malc.. daring him... his cock twitches eagerly.. watching Malcolm's reaction.. Malcolm balks.. Nicola watches him under heavy lids... he reaches for a pillow, pushes it gently under her hips and puts her legs up a little.. before slowly entering one of his elegant fingers.. feeling her arousal... silently encouraging Jamie to keep going...

Jamie spreads his hand so he can touch her arse and ever so gently starts rubbing her anus... oh this is so good... Malc yields and finally kisses him.. their soft moans enhancing Nicola's pleasure.. never thought the fiercest men she knows would be so attentive to her needs... and each others.. and she wouldn't mind...

"Now, what's the story morning glory?" scoffs Malcolm breaking from the kiss.

"Shut yer gob ye skinny shite" growls Jamie.

"Didnae mind when ye got it up ye, ya wee bawbag"

"Haud yer weesht, ye cunt"

"Er.. guys.. much as I enjoy your Scottish foreplay, could we focus on the matter at hand? Seeing it's still Jamie's birthday for another hour or so, I propose we let him decide how to spend it".

"Awright with ya wee bawbag?" asks Malcolm. **  
**

Jamie grins manically. "Aye, ye numpty."

"Well I'm glad that's settled." sighs Nicola. "And now haud yer weesht an' get oan wae it ye twats"

"Aye" say Malc and Jamie in perfect unison.

* * *

Jamie starts kissing her mound, gently spreading her legs, slowly moving just the tip of his tongue through her folds, while Malc kisses her neck and breasts. What is it with Scottish men that they can use their mouths for the foulest swearwords but also for.. this? Nicola wonders. She hums with pleasure, relaxing between the two of them,

"Now would you like to take things further Nic" asks Malcolm gently. "You had him promise he would fuck you senseless earlier.."

"Ohh Malc, yes.."

"He'll be at your service" Malcolm takes the collar off and puts it on Jamie's neck.

"Would you also like.. that is.. if I'd join in at some point... how do I put it..."

"Spit it out, ye twat" comes from between her legs. Nicola notices that makes her flutter a little.

"Bugger Nic, when Jamie fucks your front entrance could I.. er.... go in the backway? I know we never.. but.."

Nicola flushes under Malcolm's gaze. She'd never thought _that_ was going to happen... being a mother and a minister had implied a lot of limitations on her sexuality for a long time..

Sooo... if tonight she might experiment some more... in a safe and off the records environment.. with two very sexy and very eager men.. so be it. Who knew if she'd ever have the opportunity again, for fuck's sake. She closes her eyes and nodds.

Malcolm reaches for the lube and kisses her. "Think you'll like it pet. If you don't use your safe word. We want you to enjoy this."

* * *

Jamie fucking her is an amazing experience. He is wild and rough as she sits on his dick and he fucks her to another orgasm.. groaning and swearing.. thrusting upwards while she pins his hands down.. fluttering around his cock..

Before coming himself he gently directs her to the edge of the bed so Malc can touch her anus with a gentle lubricated finger.. very slowly entering.. feeling her tight entrance.

It pays off the two men have been working together for some years, thinks Nicola, before there is no more room for thoughts.

"Like that pet? Like to feel something in here while being fucked? Think you would like some more?"

Nicola is still riding Jamie's dick, who has given up any self restraint now, thrusting and panting and shouting desparately..

"Oh yes Malc.." moans Nicola.. "it's.. good". She feels another orgasm build up as Jamie's dick moves against her G spot and Malc gently slides his finger deep inside her.

"Hrrrghh.. fuck.." she screams.

"This is only the foretaste pet.. if you're ready for more..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Nic ye need to be very clear when ye want us to stop... we want you to be comfortable but might get quite absorbed... being in your sexy holes would make anyone lose control... I won't be able to see your face and I don't want to rely on this wee fucker to read your expressions.. so use yer words, right?"

"Right.. will you talk me through it Malc?"

"Sure will pet"

Malcolm caresses her arse and drops butterfly kisses on her back. "Ye know I adore your arse Nic... Let me worship it, will ye?"

Nicola shivers under his touch. She sinks into Jamie's huge blue eyes and his open smile and the amazing sensation of Malcolm's velvety cock touching her arse, gently teasing her anus.

Malcolm taps, carefully entering his cock just a little and letting her adjust to it.

"Does this feel good, pet?"

"It's.. strange.." Nicola manages to say. It's not unpleasant.. just very unfamiliar.

Jamie braces her as she pins his hands down with hers. The look on his face is focused and gentle, watching for any sign of discomfort she might be showing while very slowly thrusting into her.

"Would you like to go on?"

"Yes.. I think so".

"Ye feel amazing.. so hot and tight.. just going to put some more lube there pet.. so I can get in a little more.."

"Ye should se ye faces" Jamie tosses in, smiling affectionately. "It's fucking beautiful"

"So Nic.. ye're ready for this?"

"Malc.. yes...fuck me.."

"Jamie will take care of your clit now.. we're going to fill both of your sweet holes.. filling every inch of you baby... getting deep inside you.. and there might be some fucking offensive language baby.. just relax.."

Nicola drops down to kiss Jamie.. his tongue is doing amazing things to hers.. she moans as she feels two pairs of hands on her hips, her nipples, her stomach, her clit while Malcolm sinks into her deeper and deeper.

"Fucks sake Nic, you want me to fuck your cute arse right?"

"Yes Malc.. it's good.."

Jamie starts to move against her, his cock filling her while he teases her clit with one hand and toying with one of her nipples with the other. The grin on his face is pure ectasy now.

"You like being filled Nic? You need two cocks to fuck you thoroughly?" Malc's voice quivers.

"Fuck Malc.. yes" Nicola moans. The sensation of being stretched.. and two cocks pushing inside her.. almost touching each other.. the images in her head..

"You need to be fucked by us? To have two huge Scottish cocks inside your cunt and ass, my little slut?"

"Fuck yes Malc.."

"I'll fuck you senseless.." Malcolm starts getting incoherent as he starts to slowly thrust inside her.

Nicola loves it when Malc finally loses control. It may take a lot to get him there but it's fucking worth it.

Then there are no more thoughts. Just sensations and sparks of pleasure and moans and "Fuck"s and love bites and pressure and jerking bodies and sweat and cries and finally bodily fluids all over them as the three of them drive each other on towards ecstasy.

* * *

Nicola has never felt as safe as lying totally shattered between the two men afterwards, cuddling her. If Nicola could name anything passing through her now it'd be trust and love and comfort.

She sleepily kisses Jamie "Happy birthday Jamie. I get why you're Malc's second in command"

"That was a fucking great birthday.. couldn't have a better birthday"

"Apart from it being just once a year" Nicola murmurs.

"Speaking of that.." Malcolm presses closer to Nicola so he can stroke Jamie's arms and neck.

"I'm in, I'm in" grins Jamie.

"Nic?"

"Fuck Malc.. isn't that too risky?"

"Not with us handling the media pet"

"Well if that's your new line I'll be happy to walk it guys"


	10. Chapter 10

There will be  
another chapter  
entirely devoted  
to Jamie's neck

Decribing the beauty  
of his curly hair  
and the curve of  
the back of his head

Not to mention  
the huge blue eyes  
and the lovely melody of  
his Scottish accent

I'll write this chapter  
sure  
just not tonight

I'll have to think  
about it  
just tonight


End file.
